


Salt Water

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, D/s, Dacryphilia, Erotic Poetry, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Restraints, Tears, kinky poetry, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg really loves it when Alex cries.





	Salt Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'bodily fluids' for seasonofkink 2018. My card is [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html) (ETA 17/06/18 now with proper link to my bingo card.) 
> 
> Also, idk, I don't normally write poetry, but this show, u guise, suddenly all the poetry.

1\. A black lace garter, stretched beyond all reason.  
  
Hastily improvised, but not without care, to  
Use as a gag and collect all his tears, so he  
Could treasure them all, all those salt water rivers, now  
Tracing his cheeks as he sobbed by the fire.  
  
Alex had not planned this, he did not know that  
The most precious liquid to his master was now falling right  
Down from his eyes, the salt water was leaking right  
Out with his pain and his suffering for all to see.  
  
Then came the kisses, sweet nothings he bore, to  
Taste of those tears, of those salt water streams, so  
His master would always remember this night when he  
Brought him to tears with his magnificent hands.  
  
2\. A dull red tie with small navy anchors.  
  
The paddle came down on his skin with a crack, and he  
Squeezed his eyes shut though the pain made him sing as he  
Held his breath deeply, waiting for his master's strong hands to be  
Used on him keenly and bring tears of joy for him now.  
  
"I love it when you cry," said his master to him, and  
Alex heard clear his desire as he gazed up and breathed, as he  
Waited for pain to come and he wondered dimly how much  
More he could take until then there was-  
  
Sensation, overwhelming, sharp pain, searing heat, and the  
Stinging blurriness in his eyes in between as he could not help  
Crying and screaming against the gag as he  
Hoped he was doing this right for his master.  
  
The kisses returned in a haze of it all, his soft lips a  
Pleasantry, a savoury delight, as his master now tasted of  
All he had done, and all the tears little Alex now shed as he  
Lay there exhausted, surrendered, as his master had his way.  
  
3\. A blue bandanna that smelt of him.  
  
Alex knew it as soon as it came out, having not seen it since  
That recording back when he had worn it for laughs, and  
His master had taken it and made it his own and now  
Tied it around him, and Alex knew what was to come.  
  
His master worked slowly now, not in a rush to make  
More pain than he could handle, to make the tears run too dry, so he  
Spanked him playfully, whispered filth in his ear, and then  
Licked his face, pointedly, wondering when surrender drew near.  
  
"Cry for me, Alex, cry for me now," he said, "bring me  
That salt water pain I love most from you, let me  
Taste of you, darling, let me taste what I've done, let me  
Smell you and taste you until you come undone."  
  
Alex whimpered, unsure, but loved his embrace as he  
Pushed him against a wall and began to play with  
his body, with his pain threshold, and mess with his mind as he  
slowly unwound him and tore him asunder.  
  
At the end, face to face, his arousal made clear, he watched as  
His master kissed all of those precious tears from him, with  
so many soft moans, with so much desire, with such tender caresses, and  
Such careful delight, as he tasted the salt water rivers he'd created.  
  
"Cry for me, Alex, cry for me now, darling," he said, "show me  
Your salt water pain for me, darling, the pain I have made and  
The pain that you feel so I can wrap you up tight, love, and  
Shower you with kisses, to delight in your tears and  
taste all you give to me, darling, to remember this moment,  
to cherish this pain, darling, so cry for me, Alex dear, cry now for me."


End file.
